jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Impersonation Accounts
is a deleted video created by Jaiden Animations, released on November 12, 2016 and reuploaded on February 2, 2018 by TinyStars. Synopsis This video is about the situations where Jaiden had to deal with people impersonating her on the internet. Stories Introduction Ever since becoming bigger on YouTube, Jaiden had to keep track of suspicious things going on, and one of those things is impersonation accounts. She is worried that some people would be fooled and think some impersonating her is the real Jaiden. On the other hand, some of Jaiden's friends already know who she is and ignore the imposters. Jaiden was surprised at how many fake accounts she had to take down. Newgrounds at bad ground Jaiden never used Newgrounds, but she found out about someone impersonating her on that website after people starting tweeting her and congratulating her on the Newgrounds feature. The Newgrounds Twitter account saw what was happening and offered to delete it, but Jaiden wanted to see for herself first. The imposter reuploaded two of her videos which was not too bad, but in the messages, a guy sent a rude comment saying, One might find it hard to believe that you create animations for a living, and the fake Jaiden sent an even ruder message telling the guy to go fuck yourself. The first fake account Jaiden had to deal with on Instagram also told someone accusing them to fuck off as well. Jaiden never fully swears in her videos she would censor a swear word, use a different cleaner word, or cut herself off before the word is fully said. She does not think twat is really a swear, but suggests checking its Wikipedia article. Facebook lookout Jaiden also does not have Facebook, but realized there were multiple fake Jaidens on the website and Facebook does not care about content being stolen. One option for Jaiden to deal with the fakes is to block them which has no effect, or ask them nicely to stop. Jaiden watched a blog post a mother made advertising a time out glitter jar and thinks the glitter jar might be an effective way to stop all internet hatred. Jaiden created an official Facebook account to intimidate the impersonation accounts. The impersonation investigation This was the last straw for Jaiden. There was a girl who was reposting all of Jaiden's Twitter tweets, and they both got in a heated argument. The fake Jaiden refused to admit that she is the imposter and kept telling the real Jaiden to stop being a childish fake. Jaiden knows that impersonating someone in real life and/or on the internet is illegal and the punishment is a $1000 fine and/or one year in prison. She tweeted about this situation, then a lot of people went to tell the girl to kill herself. Jaiden was mad about how the situation was going because she was tired of people on the internet being edgy and hateful at each other, and she wanted to end the chaos altogether. Jaiden messaged the girl to try to fix the situation, but the fake Jaiden still was not cooperating. At one point, James (TheOdd1sOut) joined in the situation to help Jaiden, then the fake started acting like a victim and claimed that people were coming to her house and threatening her in real life. She even sent pictures, but the evidence was just pictures from Google. James and Jaiden convinced the girl to tell her enough personal information they need to turn her in to the police. End-card Jaiden explained that the links in their video descriptions lead to all of her official social medias, so she does not use Discord, Skype, or Webkinz. She has also promised more fun videos after this one. Characters *Jaiden *Fake Jaidens *JaidenAniMURDER *James (TheOdd1sOut) Reception For the reupload, comments were disabled, but the like-dislike ratio is positive. Trivia *A few YouTube videos were used SoFloAntonio This Is Me When I'm Driving, NBA Dikembe Mutombo GEICO Commercial no no no not in my house, and Donald Trump's night of misogyny. *One of the MythBusters title-cards was also briefly used with Jaiden and James' animated faces over Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman's faces, respectively. *The scene from the Disney film The Lion King where Scar betrays Mufasa and pushes him off a gorge into a wildebeest stampede was briefly used. It was also referenced and parodied in the I'm Totally a Skating Pro video. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Deleted videos